Happy Birthday Our Leader !
by Lune Na
Summary: Hanya sekedar percakapan di tengah malam dan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk leader kita... #HBDSuho #HappySuhoDay


Leader. Sesuatu yang sering dikatakan mudah oleh beberapa orang. Tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu sama sekali tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Menurut mereka, leader yang baik adalah leader yang bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan. Tapi menurutku bukanlah seperti itu. Leader yang baik adalah leader yang mau berbagi masalahnya dan tidak memendamnya sendiri. Sekarang, akan kuceritakan tentang leader yang sangat hebat dalam mataku.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **EXO bukan milikku tapi milik Yang Maha Kuasa dan dibawah bimbingan kakek Sooman.**

 **A fanfic about uri leader oppa's birthday !**

 **Saengil chukkahaeyo, Suho Oppa !**

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi Suho baru saja pulang dari rapat tentang jadwal mereka bersama dengan manager. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah sekali saat ini. Seandainya tidak ada rapat bersama managernya tadi, mungkin saat ini dia sudah bermesraan dengan kasur empuk kesayangannya. Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tak sabar.

Dia membuka pintu dorm dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan member yang lainnya. Baru saja dia akan menuju ke kamarnya yang ditempati bersama si flat magnae (#digamparsehun), dia melihat lampu dapur masih menyala. Siapa yang masih terjaga pada saat malam hari seperti ini ? Bukankah harusnya mereka semua sudah tertidur.

"Yixing-ah ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"tanya Suho saat melihat satu-satunya member china itu sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Ah, Joonma-hyung ! Aku baru saja terbangun dan ingin membuat minuman saja. Kau baru pulang, Hyung ?"jawab Yixing balik bertanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur. Bukankah jadwalmu lumayan padat saat ini ?"kata Suho.

"Aku akan tidur setelah ini, Hyung,"jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau mau teh, Hyung ?"

"Asal tidak merepotkanmu,"jawab Suho.

Mereka menikmati teh mereka dengan tenang. Pikiran Suho menjadi lebih tenang setelah meminum teh itu. Hah, resiko menjadi leader. Banyak beban pikiran yang dia pikirkan tentu saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hyung ?"tanya Yixing saat melihat Suho menghela napas tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yixing-ah,"jawab Suho. "Hanya sedikit memikirkan beberapa masalah saja."

Yixing terdiam mendengar perkataan Suho. Dia diam karena berpikir. "Apakah kau memikirkan tentang berita yang mengatakan jika aku mungkin akan mengikuti jejak member China yang lainnya, Hyung ?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yixing-ah ?"elak Suho dengan bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang hal itu. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang jadwal kita besok."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pandai untuk berbohong padaku, Joonma-hyung,"kata Yixing. "Apa kau pikir aku sangat bodoh hingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitar ?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Yixing-ah. Apa maksudmu berita-berita yang ada di sekitar kita ? Jangan terlalu mempercayainya. Itu semua hanyalah karangan mereka saja,"jawab Suho.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu hanyalah karangan saja, lalu kenapa kau juga masih memikirkannya ? Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa pendapat netizen, Hyung. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian,"kata Yixing.

"Aku percaya apapun keputusanmu, Yixing-ah,"jawab Suho sambil tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin menjadi leader yang lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Masing-masing dari merek sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Tanpa Suho sadari, sebenarnya Yixing sedari tadi mengawasinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Suho akhirnya menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Yixing-ah ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku ?"tanya Suho dengan bingung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Joonma-hyung,"tanya Yixing dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku sama sekali tidak terluka,"jawab Suho dengan bingung.

"Kau memang tidak terluka secara fisik, Hyung. Tapi kau terluka secara batin. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Hyung ?"tanya Yixing.

Suho terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing padanya terasa menusuk batinnya. Dia ingin menceritakan hal ini padanya. Ingin membagi perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat sebagai leader yang lemah di hadapan pria changsa ini.

"Leader yang baik bukanlah leader yang bisa mengambil semua tanggung jawab yang ada. Leader yang baik adalah leader yang bisa membagi apa yang dia rasakan pada anggotanya,"kata Yixing sambil mengamati tehnya. "Karena itulah adalah tanda bahwa dia mempercayai anggotanya."

"Baiklah. Aku memang masih memikirkan semua hal yang kau katakan sedari tadi. Aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkan kami. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengatur mereka semua. Aku terlalu takut untuk hal itu,"jawab Suho.

Yixing hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Suho. Bahkan dia hanya terdiam saat melihat Suho mulai menangis tanpa suara di depannya. Dia sama seki tidak memiliki bakat untuk menghibur.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah leader yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku adalah leader yang tak becus. Sekarang kuakui kalau aku memang seperti itu,"kata Suho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menghiburmu, Hyung. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu selama ini,"kata Yixing.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku,"Suho tersenyum pada Yixing dan fibalas dengan senyuman.

"Saengil chukkahamnida~saengil chukkahamnida~ sarahanenun uri leader~ saengil chukkahamnida~"

Tiba-tiba saja semua member EXO keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Magnae mereka, Sehun, membawakan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Suho terkejut mendapatkan kejutan seperti itu dari para membernya.

"Astaga ! Kalian membuatku sangat terkejut,"kata Suho. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Suho-hyung, cepat tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa meminta permohonan,"kata Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah,"Suho mulai memejamkan matanya. _"Kuharap tak ada perubahan di antara kita. EXO selalu sukses dan juga untuk mereka."_

Setelah Suho meniup lilinnya, mereka langsung membunyikan peluit mereka. Suasana benar-benar terasa begitu ramai. Mereka lalu menikmati kue ulang tahun itu bersama-sama.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kerepotan selama ini, Suho-hyung,"kata Kai sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, Kai. Justru aku merasa senang karena setidaknya kita masih bersama seperti ini,"jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, jika hyung ada masalah jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya pada kami. Bukankah tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita ? Jujur saja kami terkadang merasa kesal saat hyung sama sekali tak mau bercerita,"kata Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya yang mengawasi Suho.

"Arraseo. Aku pasti akan menceritakannya pada kalian,"jawab Suho. "Lalu, apakah semua ini adalah ide kalian ?"

"Ini semua adalah ide Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Hyung. Tadinya kami ingin menyirammu dengan telur dan tepung, tapi itu akan butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya,"jawab Chen. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membuat tanda peace sambil tersenyum konyol.

Suho hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Chen. Sambil menghabiskan kue tersebut, mereka bercanda bersama. Suho tertawa lepas melihat tingkah dongsaengnya yang sangat pandai membuat lelucon. Setidaknya dia bersyukur bisa bersama mereka dalam sebuah grup yang hebat.

 **생일** **축하합니다** **우리** **김** **준면**

Bukankah leader yang baik memang leader yang mau menceritakan semua masalahnya ? Karena menurutku itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat hebat. Mereka menceritakan masalahnya karena sudah mempercayai anggotanya. Walaupun terkadang ada hal yang tak bisa diceritakan. Selamat ulang tahun uri leader. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi leader yang semakin baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author Note:**

 **Nulis apaan aku ini ?! Bukannya lanjutin ff yang satunya malah nulis yang lain #lebay #plaaak**

 **Selamat ulang tahun Suho oppa...! Moga-moga makin cute.**

 **Aku nulis ini kemarin malem dan baru nyadar kalao Yixing aka Lay kok OOC banget ya disini. Yang nggak suka tolong jangan bash ya.**

 **Cuma ini aja yang ingin aku sampaikan di sini...**

 **Do you mind to review or favorite my story ?**


End file.
